


Oni's Poison

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestication, F/F, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Shuten decides that she needs a pet. That beast of an archer, Atalanta, will do nicely.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 9





	Oni's Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 9.

Chaldea. The last bastion of Humanity’s greatest. Summoned to the present to deal with the incineration of Humanity’s history. All of them doing their part to stop the mastermind’s plan, so that the present may become the past just like it had done for many of them.

Of course, with this many different figures working side by side, it was no wonder that not all of them managed to get along. After all, several of them were outright villains during their time. Such was the case for the great Shuten Douji, the Oni had terrorized Japan during her day. As well as her fellow Oni, Ibaraki Douji, who still followed her around to this day and did everything in her power to make sure that her will was carried out.

It didn’t take long for her to start scheming once more. Not just about another wonderful party, since the last time she had tried to get everyone drunk went catastrophically wrong and her Master had to ban her from ever thinking about that sort of thing ever again. No, this time she had a more malicious plan in mind. One that involved another hero from another part of the world…

The plan was simple. The banana-haired Oni would serve as the bait that attracted the target. She was not exactly the most mature of girls, and that immaturity helped bring the target closer. She’d act hurt and try to tell the target that it had all been Shuten’s fault. Which would then bring that target straight into the Oni’s arms, where she’d then find herself stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

Who was the target though? Why, it was Atalanta. The archer that had served the Goddess Artemis, who had a special bond with the children that had joined Chaldea over the last little while. It fell to her to protect them from anybody that might have awful ideas in mind for them. It didn’t matter if you were an adult or a child, as long as you had the stature of a youth.

That was how she ended up in this mess. That was how she ended up with her arms tied behind her back, and her scowling expression staring straight up at the dark-haired Oni that had masterminded this entire scheme…

“Very well done, Ibaraki. If you were any faster, I might’ve considered giving you a kiss for such excellent service.” Shuten giggled, slowly caressing her blonde subordinate’s cheek while letting her thumb graze along it…

Ibaraki smiled from ear to ear as the hand went off her cheek and into her hair, weaving between every individual strand and making her feel all the more happy to have done good. “I did everything you asked for, Lady Shuten! I made sure to act extra childish, just so she’d hurry here!”

The cat-eared girl sitting on her knees glared up at the two girls, growling as her distinctly silver hair looked just a little off compared to the memories the dark-haired Oni had of her, just like her much more bestial appearance looked off…

“Say, Ibaraki. There’s just a little thing on my mind. One tiny thing that you need to answer me.” Shuten spoke up, as that hand went down to the girl’s chin before tightly pinching, her hand almost digging into her flesh as her voice growled not unlike the beast bound on the floor. “Why is her hair not green?”

Ibaraki blinked a couple of times, before nervously laughing despite the pain. “Iiiii… D-Don’t know, Lady Shuten! You said to get Atalanta, and that’s Atalanta! Sure, she looks a bit different, but she still fell for the child trick!” She defended herself, sweat dropping down her face as she hoped not to get punished too badly for messing up like this…

“Mark my words, Oni.” The beast bound in chains growled once more as she slowly got onto her feet, the chains themselves rattling as they threatened to break from her strength. “You will pay for tricking me. You’ll pay for doing all of this..!”

Shuten sighed as she let go of her adorable underling, standing tall as she approached the silver-haired warrior Cat. “You want to make us pay for tying you up? What a rude thing to say. We’ve barely done anything, and you’re already this hostile. No wonder our Master has been neglecting you…” She mused, slowly putting her hand onto the bound girl’s cheek.

The untamed beast very neatly bit straight into her wrist, but the firm grip that the Oni possessed made it hard to sink those teeth down fully. “Ah-ah. You don’t get to bite. Not until you’re a good kitty.” The Oni mocked her with a smile, as she slowly lifted up one of her favorite gourds.

Atalanta was powerless to stop her from tilting that gourd towards her lips, as the alcohol slowly poured its way down her throat and immediately set off several alarms inside her head. She knew this stuff was toxic to humans, and that Servants were no better off. Despite this, she tried to break her chains before it hit her stomach and incapacitated her too much…

“H-Haaaaah!” Unfortunately, a Servant could only do so much. Especially one that had been tricked like she had. The alcohol poured its way through her system faster than she ever could’ve anticipated, causing her to collapse onto her knees once more, with a slight trail of something slick and erotic pouring its way down her thigh.

Ibaraki gasped in surprise. Even when Lady Shuten force fed her that type of Sake, she didn’t collapse nearly that quickly. It took several chugs before she ended up little more than a piece of putty ready to be remolded in the older Oni’s hands… And here the kitty was, falling prey after just a single dose.

“There we are. That’s much better.” The darker-haired Oni giggled as the sounds of the moaning kitty echoed around her. It was the perfect sound for what was to come, a sign of what the kitty was going to become.

Atalanta tried to claw at her body to stop the flow of the alcohol, but her claws just ended up grasping their way into her most intimate areas instead, squeezing instead of cutting. She could feel the arousal pumping through her mind, making it harder and harder to think straight…

“She really is cute, once she starts gasping and moaning like any other common girl. To think that a kitty like her couldn’t handle her liquor.” Shuten giggled a little more as she poured some into her own mouth, letting it swirl around so she could truly savor the flavor…

Before suddenly pushing the silver-haired kitty to the ground, forcing her tongue between those lips and simultaneously feeding the girl more of that mind-meltingly powerful alcohol…

The beastly girl couldn’t stop moaning, even as she was forced into an awfully intimate position. The oni laying on top of her made it hard for her to breathe, and the liquid pouring down her throat made it difficult to think. It was like her very world was melting due to a combination of everything…

“Ibaraki.” Shuten said as she pulled herself off the beast, watching her pant heavily and slowly thanks to everything she had already done to her. “Come over and give her a taste of what it means to be a good girl. You know exactly how.” The Oni chimed, twirling her finger around in the air to give her another hint. Just to make sure that the banana-flavored girl knew what she meant.

Her subordinate quickly blushed at both the pet name and what she was implying, scurrying over as she got down on all fours and stared straight into the holes that were nearly pressed up against one another. Her Lady’s beautiful and thoroughly trained hole, and the surprisingly untouched hole between the beastly girl’s thighs…

Ibaraki didn’t bother getting rid of the panties that were covering Atalanta’s crotch, using her sharp fingers to cut a hole for her to get easier access. Once she had access, it was easy to just slide one of those very same fingers in there and slowly but surely spin it around in that hole, using the flatter side of her fingers to scrape against the inner walls of that unsullied slit.

The beastly girl let out moan after moan. The alcohol was pumping through her body to the point where it had practically taken the place of her blood, leaving her an utterly aroused and drunken mess that could barely see anything, and the pleasure from her pussy wasn’t helping. 

Every thought that seemed coherent drooled out of her pussy in a matter of seconds, turning into little more than feminine ejaculate that quickly started covering the banana-haired oni’s hand with how much of it poured out. Every little inch of resistance poured out as well, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her orgasm crept closer and closer.

“Such a good girl. Keep it up, Ibaraki, she’s showing signs of cracking. And I can’t wait to make that first orgasm mine…” Shuten licked her lips, gently rocking her gourd back and forth. The show beneath her was the best she had witnessed in a long while.

Ibaraki nodded as she pulled her finger out, as she knew just the way to drive the beastly girl over the edge and a mere finger wasn’t it. She leaned ever closer as she put her lips up against that throbbing set of labia, slurping up all the juices that poured out.

Atalanta let out a powerful moan as her body started shaking. It was too good! She hadn’t even felt the tongue sinking in, but just having somebody sucking up all of her juices was enough to make her practically convulse, begging for an even greater release right then and there…

Of course, when her body started begging to the point where her legs were wrapping around the banana-haired Oni’s head in an attempt to force her closer and deeper. She wanted the sweet release that she could bring, no matter the cost. No matter if she was going to make her mind shatter from the pleasure.

Shuten giggled as she watched the desperation form on the beastly girl’s face, licking her lips ever slightly as she slowly hung her head over that pleasure-dominated girl, a trail of drool slowly dripping from her tongue. The last ingredient that would make her break. The last thing that would make her utterly subservient to the two Oni.

The poison of passion. Her spit carried just enough condensed alcohol that it would make anybody go absolutely crazy. And since she was already struggling with her mind after just a simple dose of Oni Sake, this would be the finishing touch.

A droplet fell from her tongue, falling straight into those awaiting lips that desperately tried to get closer. And as soon as it made contact, you could see the poor girl’s irises shrink into almost nothing…

Atalanta could feel nothing. Nothing except for the pleasure that just blasted all the way through her brain, causing her to let out the most powerful cry ever. Her very being was being broken apart by the pleasure that poured through her, as her eyes turned into bright pink hearts, utterly dominated by everything inside her…

The beastly girl’s juices were pouring out, and the banana-haired Oni swallowed every droplet, her own cheeks growing deeply red thanks to all of the off-hand arousal she went through. In fact, she could go for a thorough session of domination at the hands of her Lady, to be taught exactly where she belonged on their little ‘totem pole’.

Once the kitty’s orgasm stopped, Shuten giggled and lifted herself off the other Servant, while letting her body cast a shadow on her in the process. “What a good girl you are, my little Kitten. Now, it’s time for the fun to begin. Are you ready?”

Atalanta could only mewl, spreading her legs for her new owner… Thoroughly broken in, nothing more than a pleasure-craving kitty at this point.

Thus, the Oni gained a pet… The first of many, for sure...


End file.
